


【勋兴】《献世》11

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 10





	【勋兴】《献世》11

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

11

今天的天气倒是难得晴好，吴世勋一起床，推开窗就觉得阳光刺眼，又加上起得太猛，他在窗口打了个摆子，反手又拉上了窗帘。

今天本来要跟下头的人把账对一对，帮里其他的事现在也不必事必躬亲的经手，只不过钱的事他还是要过问的。  
人没在约定的时间来，吴世勋沉着脸，倚着栏杆往下看。  
他平日里没什么旁的事，守成之主，没朴灿烈那么多公务，又不爱太多虚以委蛇的社交。

自从墨澜酒楼的边上，开了一家张艺兴的茶馆之后，他倒是隔三差五要去墨澜吃饭。  
何梧以为他喜欢那儿的点心，说了几次要不把厨子请回来，墨澜那边另找。吴世勋一直没应，何梧提了几次就不再提了。

吴世勋站在二楼，冷眼看着朴灿烈穿得人模人样，哼着小曲往楼下走。  
夹克长裤，马靴踏着楼梯，噔噔噔地响。  
打扮像是要去野外，朴灿烈整日里像是精力用不尽，顶着日头出门吗？吴世勋摇头。  
他眯着眼瞧朴灿烈，才初秋，皮子就上身了，一准要不捂出一身汗来，热死了。

朴灿烈叫人寻了手套来，等待的空当儿小苏给他面前放了杯茶。  
朴灿烈刚把茶端起来，就瞥到了站在楼上看着自己的吴世勋。  
像是才起来，穿着宝蓝色的睡袍，带子松松挽着。吴世勋肩膀宽，撑着衣服怎么都不难看。  
领口开得低，看得出胸膛是坚实的。  
却也因为一直过的养尊处优的日子，比起他们这些风里来雨里去的人来，更白些。

两兄弟遥遥相望，谁也不先开口。  
朴灿烈仰头喝了口茶，银针白毫的香气比起绿茶更盛，久泡也不怎么涩。

金钟仁前几天约了一次他一起出去看戏，还是在张艺兴的戏园子。  
朴灿烈以为张艺兴要同去，兴冲冲的去了，落了座才得知张老板忙着。  
他没见着张艺兴，倒是又见了次边伯贤。  
这小人原本早就抛到了脑后，见着了才想起来。  
朴灿烈临走之前，还叫人送了个花篮。

今天又约了去打猎，金钟仁在电话那头笑，现在上哪儿去打猎。  
朴灿烈说天气好，出去走走也是好的。还特意问了张艺兴在不在。  
金钟仁那边安静了一会儿，然后回复他，在的。  
朴灿烈这才放了下心来，只不过想着这暗示也够了，抹不开面再去刻意邀请。

低头愣神的时候，竟然没注意到吴世勋下了楼，坐到了自己对面。  
“出去？”吴世勋瞥了眼朴灿烈的杯子淡淡发问。  
小苏又要上茶，吴世勋摆手，“我要咖啡。”  
朴灿烈坐正，嗯了一声，“去秋游。”  
咖啡一入口，没搁糖，也有些烫，吴世勋的眉毛跳了几下，“和张艺兴么？”  
朴灿烈点头，笑意还未从脸上散去。吴世勋的心里咯噔一下，他不能说自己非常了解朴灿烈。  
但是，吊足了朴灿烈的胃口，这人不一定不会真的掏出真心来。

朴灿烈的手指划过杯沿儿，“你得空也多出去走走，练练拳脚也好，枪法也好。”  
吴世勋把咖啡杯放到茶几上，手搭在沙发边儿上，“你是在邀请我同去吗？我顶不喜欢金钟仁。”  
朴灿烈蹙眉，还没说什么，何梧就过来了。  
“大少爷，手套。”说话间，把手套递到了朴灿烈的手上。  
朴灿烈站起身，手套拿在一个手上，另一只手拽了拽衣襟下摆，迈开长腿往门外走去。

何梧送朴灿烈出门，回头之后，吴世勋还在原地。他走到跟前，“二少爷，现在吃饭吗？”  
吴世勋不说话，女佣上来换点心盒子，冷不防的，吴世勋拿过咖啡杯就往地下掼。  
白瓷片子散了一地，残余的咖啡随着杯子的破裂溅了一地，甚至溅到了女佣的裤脚。  
吴世勋叫不出这个女孩子的名字，年纪看着还小，被吓坏了，看自己摔个杯子眼泪就要掉出来。  
吴世勋起身，一步一步踏过杯子碎片，走上了楼。

张艺兴这些天像是刻意在躲着金钟仁，人和人之间的关系有时候真是无法拿捏。  
近一分越界，远一分疏离。  
他想将自己从对金钟仁不自觉的依恋中抽离，更加理性的看待这段关系。  
过程很痛苦，毕竟我们下意识里都喜欢美化自己的行为，不管错的对的。

好在金钟仁像是能知悉自己心意一般，最近每天都加班到很晚。  
他总是在睡梦中模模糊糊的听到金钟仁的上楼声，关门声。  
两个人的交流，几乎由柳妈做了中介。

和朴灿烈的交往，简直遂了金钟仁的意。张艺兴听着柳妈说钟仁少爷又要出门的时候，才放下汤碗。  
柳妈说这虾仁汤是金钟仁让炖的，最近蹄子倒是好，可是张艺兴嫌腻，鱼又是一贯不吃的。  
“知道了，我不吃了，收了吧。”张艺兴起身，他要趁着金钟仁下来之前回到房里去。  
柳妈望着张艺兴的背影叹气，她也在这里做事一段时间了，这家里的气氛最近诡异得很。

金钟仁听着张艺兴关门的声音，过了一会儿才出来。他们两的房间挨着，金钟仁知道张艺兴大概是这些天不想见自己。  
柳妈把餐桌才收了，瞧见金钟仁下楼，才要开口，被金钟仁抢了先，“都吃了吗？”  
柳妈点头，“嗯，今天好像心情还不错。”  
金钟仁嗯了一声，也不说自己要不要吃饭，就自己坐在椅子上，等着朴灿烈。

他昨夜没睡好，不，是最近睡得都不好。  
工作本来就费神的很，现在党派之间斗得厉害，做情报得更是过不舒坦，还要留神地头蛇。  
牢里每天都有新的人抓进来，他曾经学习的大部分内容就是审讯与被审讯。  
可是真的回来之后，他对太野蛮的手段还是有种本能的抗拒。有一天在刑房时，他还认真的想过，嗜血毕竟不是人类的本能，能对血肉模糊的场面保持兴奋的人，大抵上是真的变态。  
只不过想一想就罢了，既已经在这个位置，又何必当了婊/子想给自己立个牌坊。

这种事他不常对张艺兴讲，张艺兴经营目莲已经沾染了太多糟污事。  
张艺兴看着性子软绵绵的，其实是个硬骨头。短短的时间内能把那帮小混混聚起来，到现在这个规模。除了头脑之外，说一不二的性格也起了很大的作用。  
自己说出去的话，咬碎后槽牙也要做到，从来不跟身边人吐苦水。  
这一点，张艺兴自己不承认，但是金钟仁觉得，他和他爸真的很像。

太师椅有些年头了，金钟仁每次坐还是觉得硌，只不过这会儿他真的太累，竟然打起盹儿来。

柳妈在饭厅那边看到，去拿过来个小毯子给金钟仁披上。她自己的儿子也像这么大了罢，只不过早早就离了家，在外面讨生活。  
每个母亲都是想儿子的，对别人的儿子多一些照顾，也许自己的儿子在异乡，也会得到别人母亲的照顾。

朴灿烈到门口的时候，让人摁了摁车喇叭。  
没有回应，过一会儿，柳妈出来看了一眼，认出是朴灿烈之后，招呼人进去。  
边领着人进门，边叫金钟仁。  
金钟仁睡得不熟，一下子惊醒，抱着毯子愣了会儿。  
朴灿烈笑，倒是毫不见外的坐在金钟仁旁边的椅子上，“看来金秘书长真的是案牍劳形，辛苦辛苦。”  
金钟仁眼睛聚上焦，站了起来，“您来了。”  
柳妈帮忙收了毯子，金钟仁看向朴灿烈，“茶还是咖啡？”  
朴灿烈摇头，“咱们就不喝了，早点出发，晚上还能早点回来喝酒。”  
金钟仁点了点头，“嗯，那我先去一下盥洗室。”  
朴灿烈嗯了一声，看金钟仁才走出去两步，“张老板在吗？不一起去吗？”  
金钟仁回头看向自己的时候，朴灿烈有一点点后悔，他觉得自己说出这种话是真的有些急了，显得很按耐不住。  
可是，面上装作云淡风轻。  
想想也是，连上战场都不怕，这算什么场面。  
金钟仁愣了愣，指了指楼上，“在房里，可能不舒服吧。”

等到金钟仁离开之后，朴灿烈踌躇了一会儿。  
最终还是叫住了柳妈，“你家艺兴少爷住哪间？”

张艺兴听到敲门声的时候，还以为是金钟仁。  
屋里放了唱片，声音不大，但是也足够他短暂“避世”。  
敲门声传来的时候，他整理了好一会儿心情，思量着开门后要说什么。  
深呼吸了几下，走到门前，拉开门看到门外人时，先拧起了眉，“怎么是你？”

要金钟仁说吧，他是万万没想到朴灿烈能说动张艺兴一起出门的。  
张艺兴不太喜欢顶着大太阳出去玩儿，他从前揶揄张艺兴，又不是见不得光的鬼，一直待在家里，会活得没一点阳气的。  
现在张艺兴正坐在车里，从表情上看不出是什么心情。就好像是去工作一样，波澜不惊。

张艺兴看着车窗外变换的风景，脑袋放空。  
刚刚朴灿烈倚在自己房门的门框上，勾起嘴角，“不想去骑马吗？本来世勋也要去的，只不过起得太晚，我就先来接你们了。”  
张艺兴一想到几个人在一起的修罗场局面就头皮发麻，连连摇头，“我对骑马没什么兴趣。”  
朴灿烈看着张艺兴就要回去，伸手挡住了他的去路，压低了声音，“世勋不喜欢金先生，我看金先生也不喜欢世勋。我既管不住世勋，又控制不住金先生，你……”  
张艺兴深深看了一眼朴灿烈，“你不就是变着法的想让我去么？等等，我去换衣服。”

在城市里住久了的人，  
到了野外，心情果然不一样。  
张艺兴一下车，踏在草地上的时候，就闻到了植物草木的味道。  
朴灿烈也下了车，在前头领着他们，这是军队的一个养马场。  
进了马厩，朴灿烈矮了一下身子，指着里头一匹马，“这是我的坐骑，漂亮吗？”  
张艺兴凑到跟前去，他不懂马，却也看着这马毛色黑亮，目光炯炯，是匹好马，骑着一定很威风。  
手下迎过来，朴灿烈吩咐，让他给张艺兴和金钟仁一人挑一匹马。  
金钟仁跟在那人后头，张艺兴的脚却像是黏在了地上。朴灿烈见状挑眉，“怎么了？”  
张艺兴不好意思的别过脸去，“我不会骑马。”

金钟仁挑了一匹枣红色的马，现下已经由人牵了出来，朴灿烈的马也牵出来了。  
张艺兴站在两匹马的中间，有点尴尬，“那……你们去吧，我在这儿休息会儿。”  
朴灿烈噗嗤一声笑出来，“要不去牵一匹出来，我教你。”  
张艺兴连忙摆手，“掉下来会被踩断肋骨的。”  
金钟仁沉默了一天，突然在张艺兴身后开口，“那和我一起吧？”  
张艺兴回头，看着金钟仁手上的缰绳发愣。

朴灿烈拉了拉张艺兴的衣角，“这样吧，金先生是客人，张先生骑我的马，我牵着。”  
张艺兴啊了一声，“这…不好吧？”，他的脑子轰地一声，在人家的地头上，让人家的军长给自己牵马，他是有几个脑袋。  
朴灿烈把他推到马前，“快点。”

张艺兴恍恍惚惚上了马，朴灿烈的马很温顺。  
朴灿烈拿着马鞭的手挥了挥，让副官带着金钟仁先到猎区等他们两。  
金钟仁临走的时候，还不放心的频频回头。  
朴灿烈低头笑，“那眼神就像我要卖了你似的。”  
张艺兴一时间没反应过来，直到看到金钟仁纵马远去的背影，才明白朴灿烈的意思。  
他有些讪讪的，“早知道我就不来了。”

朴灿烈沉默的牵着张艺兴走了十来米，突然翻身上马。  
张艺兴大骇，又不敢乱动。扭了扭身子，就触到了朴灿烈的胸膛，“蓄谋已久。”  
朴灿烈的语气满不在乎，“我平日里，对谁不是勾勾手指的事，唯有你。”  
说话间，朴灿烈突然甩了一下马鞭。张艺兴紧紧握着缰绳，马跑得飞快，他还不是很适应，害怕从马上跌下去，心脏狂跳。  
朴灿烈的手从后面伸出来，覆在他手上，握住缰绳。这个姿势，其实已经将他圈进了怀里。张艺兴身子一僵，朴灿烈的呼吸好像就在他耳边，“唯有你，还要我想着，怎么才能讨好你。”  
张艺兴耳边是呼呼的风声，他偏过头，看着朴灿烈坚毅的侧脸，明明是硬朗的线条，一双桃花眼却多情的很，不知道要骗死多少人。  
他低头笑了一下，“登徒子。”

朴灿烈迎着风，只觉得心情畅快。  
他自诩是粗人，这个时候美人在怀，倒无端想起“春风得意马蹄疾”这种句子来。  
他是风月场里的老手，却从来都是过客。  
自己也说不清楚不知道从什么时候开始，不由自主的为这个人驻足。  
想和他见面，想看他无意间神情中流露的天真，想看他低头时羞涩的笑。

张艺兴渐渐适应了马背上的颠簸，身子也没有那么紧绷，开始看两旁的风景。  
也许，常出来走走也不错。  
这个地方，能打到猎物吗？  
是出现幻觉了吗？怎么又听到了马蹄声，很急…

不但张艺兴听到了，朴灿烈也听到了。  
他一开始以为是副官和金钟仁他们，直到一股劲风刮过，他看到一个白影从身边略过，横在自己的马前。  
朴灿烈忙拉紧缰绳，刹得太急，马的前蹄高高抬起，张艺兴惊呼一声，倒是幸好没有掉下去。

吴世勋的竹绿色外套非常醒目，扬着头看着马上的朴灿烈和张艺兴。  
朴灿烈一看就气不打一出来，“吴世勋，你他娘的是不是不想活了？”  
吴世勋的目光滑到朴灿烈放在张艺兴腰际的手上，“把你的爪子拿开。”  
朴灿烈一动不动，张艺兴在两人这剑拔弩张的气氛中，出了一身汗。

吴世勋像是意料之内，兀自点了点头，双腿夹了夹，白马慢慢踱到朴灿烈的马旁边。  
他伸出手，用力一捞，把张艺兴捞到自己的马上，“既然这样，咱两今天就把话说清楚了。这是我的人，我劝你不要打歪主意。”

朴灿烈看到张艺兴本来要挣扎的身子，因为吴世勋的话骤然一僵，抬头看了过去。  
吴世勋把张艺兴扶着在马上坐好，扬起鞭子用力抽了一下，扔下朴灿烈绝尘而去。

朴灿烈耸肩，看到副官从前头过来，他和金钟仁等了好久，不放心准备过来接他们两。  
副官在前头，金钟仁在后面，过来的时候，却只看到了朴灿烈自己在马上。  
不等金钟仁发问，朴灿烈握着马鞭的手向着吴世勋离开的方向指了指，“张先生吗？不好意思，刚刚被我弟弟强行带走了。”

tbc.


End file.
